earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: D is for Dinner Table Talk
Characters * Destruction of the Endless * Barnabas * Delirium of the Endless * Dream of the Endless Location * Costa Perdida, Corto Maltese * October 21st 2016, 1627 Local Time VOX Archive * Destruction: Now, I am sure we have much to discuss... So, please, take a seat. I've made a dinner. * chair sliding, clatter, footsteps, chair sliding, clatter, footsteps, clatter, chair sliding, clatter * Destruction: Please, eat! silence: 15 seconds, sigh I expect you're wondering why I called you here... * Dream: You... called us here? * Destruction: chuckle Well, no... Not really. That was more in the way of a joke, I suppose... to set you at ease. How's it working so far? * Dream: Poorly, brother. I'm not at ease. * Destruction: Yes, well... I knew you were coming. * Delirium: yOu diD? * Destruction: Yes, I've a number of informants in town. They told me there were two asking about me recently when I went into town this morning. So, I figured since you were bound to find me sooner rather than later, I'd at least be a gracious host and prepare a meal for you two... that is what the Axiom would want. sigh Oh, yes, I have some Koul-Braus chilling in the freezer. Let me get those! sliding, footsteps * Dream: Did he say he had informants? I knew that bellhop was acting strange. * Delirium: hE haS a TAlkIng DoG. HoW cOOl is THAt? * Destruction: clatter, clatter, clatter, footsteps, chair sliding, clatter, chuckle Oh do be sure to try some of the little meatballs. I'm rather pleased with the way they came out... * Dream: You '''created' all this? You?'' * Destruction: Not the raw ingredients. I purchased them down at the village. My garden is weeks away from producing anything edible. But I turned these ingredients into the meal before us. Yes. I did that. * Barnabas: sniff He grew the herbs in the garden. He planted the seeds and it all came up... except the basil. * Destruction: And the chives. * Barnabas: Yes, and the chives... * Destruction: But that was because somebody decided that the chive patch was an ideal location for bone burial. * Barnabas: And somebody said he wouldn't keep going on about a perfectly understandable mistake that anyone could have made. * Dream: Brother, we are here on family business. I confess, I do not feel it to be appropiate for your... associate to be present. * Destruction: No? And do you also feel the same about Barnabas, sister? * Delirium: BArnabAs? * Barnabas: Me. * Delirium: I mET You oN thE hiLl, dIdN't i, dOGgIe? wHen I was cOmInG HerE? WAsN'T thAT YoU? or waS thAT ANoTHER DOGgiE? * Barnabas: Ah, yes... You must have grown on a particularly penetrating and incisive branch of the family tree. * Delirium: biG woRds... giggle OH! I liKe YOu! yOu MuSTN't Make tHE pup-pup go AwAy, dREAm! You CanNot! * Dream: sigh Very well... If the dog is silent, then it may stay. Although, it may repeat nothing it hears in this place, neither to man nor animal nor any other kind of creature... Understood, canine? * Barnabas: Okay... Sure. * Destruction: Never you mind him, Barnabas. It'll do you good to sit and listen for a while. Have some salad, Dream. * Dream: I did not come here seeking food, brother. * Destruction: No. You came seeking me. * Dream: She came seeking for you. I came seeking Rose Walker. The dream vortex. I did not wish to disturb your exile, but Delirium forced me into this situation. Now, you have your discussion with her so that I may then go out and get to the matter of destroying a dream vortex before it destroys reality. * Destruction: I see. Del, is there something you want to tell me? * Delirium: It WAs ME thaT thOUGHT OF It. i THOUgHt Of it iN my heAD. i thOugHT, i mIsSEd yoU, AND I tHougHT, IF we wENt tO fiND yOu, THEn We'D fIND You, And ThAT wOUlD makE EvERYthIng alWAyS BeTTEr FOREvER AnD EVer. So i WEnT aND LOoKeD FoR yOU and FiRst OF ALL dEsIRe WaS AT thIs PARTY AnD ShE saiD HE WouLdN't hElp And tHEN dESPAIr SHOWeD me her rATS and She Had a SAD MAN iN a MIRror BUT she WoUldn'T cOMe WItH ME anD i Went to SeE DeATH Who TOlD Me TO sEE drEAM but FIRsT I went hOme And CRIED A LItTLe bit... sigh at ThE tHOuGhT OF talkinG To dREAM. bUt i wENT to See dReaM ANd I thOUght he'D SAy nO BuT He gave me LITtLE CHocOlaTE LoveRs aND hE SAID OkAy aND I MaDe LitTLE FROGs ANd tHiS Lady wanTeD My NaMe ANd weNT on An AirplaNe. giggle i lIKE AirPlanes. i lIke anyWhere tHat isn't A PrOpeR PlAcE. i LikE In-BeTwEenS. THErE wAs A lADY NaMEd rUbY oNlY shE GoT burNED ALL uP BuT tHAt WAs lAteR. AnD THERE waS A lAWYEr toO But he got aLL buRnED Up ToO. wAiT, nO, he GoT SquasHed. And The ETaIN LadY RAn AWaY BeCause HeR house weNt BoOM AnD the Alder MaN wAsN'T In tHE wOrLd aNyMoRE aNd i founD tiFfAnY AnD ShE WAS witH ThE dAnCINg LaDY ANd Then i did dRIvInG AnD It Was REaLly, reALLY goOD. WhooSh! whoOSh! hONK! hONK! THat Was wHAT I wAs likE. tHeN DReAM sAiD he WAs DOnE WIth mE. he SaiD he WoUlDn't go aNyWhERe elSs sInCE we WAS jUSt wAstinG TiMe and THe worLd WAS goiNG tO esplode! i WeNT hoMe anD CrIed a lITTle mORE, BUT thEn he said HE WAS SORRy and reAlLY hE WouLD coME WiTh me AgaIn BEcaUse tHE WhOLe TiME wE dID wHaT HE waNTed TO dO AND neVer gAve mY IdeAa A TRy. So iT WAS mY tuRn aND I sAid We shOuLD gO sEe LOMA. thEN WE WeNt to goTHaM AnD aTe stupId choPpEd up aNd GreASe-bURNeD bIrds AnD theRe WE LeArNed YoU WErE sEEn by SHades YeaRs AGO AT A hotel hERE. bUt YOu asKeD NOt tO bE DIstURBED... aND I wAs Not SUpposED To SaY ThAt pArt. sOrry. PrETEND i did NOt sAY tHaT? OkaY! movING On! So we cAME heRe aNd i Ate a MAnGO in thE markeT, But I don't lIKe maNgoES... Or DO i? Do I? sigh i ThInK I Do... iT taStEd SPogGly. THaT's It. aNYwaY, So i aLso tRiEd soMe ChERRIeS ANd thE stonES iN tHEM SaID I WAs goinG To BE A KAnGArOO when I GrOW Up... ANd That's WHAT BRougHT uS HEre. SO, YEs, IT WaS Me. Um... tHaT's all... I tHInk. * Dream: As she says, we have been looking for you for some small time now. * Destruction: Well, please eat something. So how si the family? It must be, what, thirty years now? * Dream: Thirty-three, I believe. But the family has changed little. Destiny is unchanged. Our older sister is well. Desire is... well, Desire is Desire. Despair, last I saw, stated she missed you. I have seen them all fairly recently... mostly on account of this vortex business. * Destruction: And what is that about? * Dream: Desire had me imprisoned for twenty years in which time our sibling impregnated a Dream Vortex which spawned vortexes of its own which means there is now a creature I am duty-bound to slay and in doing so doom myself to destruction... in accordance with the Axiom. * Destruction: chew, gulp, slurp Poor Despair. I remember when she first assumed that mantle and thus became Desire's twin... * Delirium: I dOn'T thInK it WAS, uM, eAsY foR heR. chomp, chew, gulp * Dream: Being Desire's siblings is not easy for any of us... As for Despair, her entry into our family was not easy for any of us.It was the only time one of the Endless had been destroyed, and therefore the only time another aspect of one of us had to assume the position. We all had much adjustment required. * Destruction: Yes. That was why I eventually chose the course of action that I did. Afterall, it wouldn't have done for another version of me to have been dumped into the same mess all over again... * Dream: So yu abandoned your responsibilities. * Destruction: Yes, brother, you brought up that point thirty years ago... * Delirium: theY'RE AlL JUST like tHeY weRE. thE fAmiLY. nOt CHANGED. But It'S nOt the sAmE. Not withOuT YOU * Destruction: I'm sorry, Del... I really am. * Delirium: It UsED to bE BEttEr. You USEd TO mAKe evErything niCe. * Destruction: Be that as it may be, it was my decision. I can live with it. pause Well, it looks like neither of you is interested in the dinner I made. Which is a shame. It's the only aspect of creativity. I ever did master... Took me the first fifteen years of my exile to master it, but I proved to myslef I could! chair sliding, clatter, footsteps Is there anything else I can offer you as a gracious host? Perhaps a balloon? * Dream: I'm sorry, but mortal food has never held much attraction for me, brother. * Delirium: DrEam liKeS EggS. AnD i'M soRry, I hAd cHeRrieS whIch camE fRom a TReE. WaiT, yOu haVe a BalLoON? * Destruction: sigh No. I'm afraid not. It was me being... glib. I'm sorry. I suppose what I meant was, well, you came looking for me. You've found me. Now what? sigh, slurp, slurp, gulp * Delirium: HM... weLl, noW we'Ve FoUNd yoU, You'LL comE baCK, won'T yOu, DesTRucTion? FoR mE? pLEase? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: D is for Discerning Palate. * Story continues in VOX Box: D is for Date Night. Links and References * VOX Box: D is for Dinner Table Talk Category:VOX Box Category:Destruction/Appearances Category:Barnabas/Appearances Category:Delirium/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:Corto Maltese/Appearances